For the Greater Good
by KinkChronicles69
Summary: When Morgana's scheming creates a rift between the Once & Future couple, the newlywed king and queen find themselves getting an annulment. Will Arthur and Gwen be able to reconcile For the Greater Good of Albion? Or will Arthur's stubborn pride and broken heart land him back into the arms of the Lady Vivian?
1. For the Greater Good

**Author's Note: This chapter features a song by No Doubt entitled: **_**Don't Speak**_

For the Greater Good

Merlin untied his blue neck scarf with trembling hands. He used the cloth to dab at the spot of blood at the corner of his mouth sucking in sharply through his teeth as pain seared across his face. As the raw iron taste began to build within his mouth Merlin spat out a bit of blood on the floor of his grimy prison cell. In his many year as the Once and Future King's faithful manservant Merlin had experienced many of Arthur's personalities. He'd seen pratty Arthur, noble Arthur, fearless warrior Arthur; but never before had he seen the Arthur from this evening. The king's eyes bore a perilous mixture of hurt, betrayal, and fury as his fist met Merlin's jaw in one swift punch. A single tear trickled from Arthur's stormy blue eye as he ordered the arrest of his best friend. Of all the women in the world why did Merlin have to go for that one? It didn't make sense to the king. Nothing did.

Merlin glanced around the dim torch lit dungeon, the fires glowing against the inky night that poured in through his barred window. He went back to dabbing his tender and busted lip wishing he'd been upfront with Arthur. If Merlin had been honest from the beginning he might not be facing the hangman's noose. But then again if he had told the truth about his secret affair that may have altered the course of destiny and destroyed any hope of a time of Albion. Merlin would rather die in this stinking cell than bring destruction to the future of peace and prosperity that could be, the future Arthur was destined to bring.

Merlin threw the blood stained rag across the cell realizing his efforts were all for not. What was the point in fixing his lip just for his neck to be broken at dawn? Instead he spent his time reflecting on her, on what they had, on what he gave up _for the greater good_…

xXx

_Several Years Ago…_

As Merlin slowly pulled out the laces of her bodes he couldn't help but ask himself: of all the men in Camelot why did she choose me? She was smart, beautiful, kind, and could have any man she wanted. He felt unworthy of her, and still he could not stay away from her. She was his everything.

"Are you alright," She asked noticing him falter.

"I'm fine," He swore with a thoughtful smile as she lay at his mercy. "Its just we've been sneaking around the castle for months now but we've never gone all the way. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I love you Merlin," She vowed and he returned the beautiful words, the two of them drifting into a sweet kiss as they nervously removed each other's coverings.

His tongue slid into her waiting mouth searching out it's every secret as his sweat slick body moved against hers in the candlelight. His arousal searching out her wetness, he boiled with excitement, nervousness, even a modicum of fear as he was soon to know her in every way. She wondered if it would hurt. Would she be able to satisfy a man; she'd never done this before. He broke their kiss, came up for breath as the soft body of his beloved quivered within his embrace.

"I've never done this before either," He whispered as if having read her troubled thoughts and the worry melted from her face. She gingerly placed her hands at the base of his neck pulling his slender body closer, the two of them kissing and caressing until the smooth head of his stone hard shaft was transfixed at her slippery entrance. He could feel her wetness from here enticing him, beguiling him forward. After months of sneaking around she was ready. He was ready.

"Young Warlock!"

Merlin ceased at the thunderous voice echoing and resounding in his mind. "Get out of my head Kilgharrah!" Merlin silently yelled back.

"I've warned you to stay away from her Merlin!" The Great Dragon called telepathically from deep within the bowels of Camelot castle.

Merlin sat up and covered himself cursing the dragon, the fates, and Albion itself.

She sat up on her elbows and questioned, "Is something wrong Merlin?"

"I'm sorry but I can't," He stammered. "I… I just can't."

Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her nakedness with a sheet. She sat up placing her bare back against the cool wood of the headboard. She reached for his hand but he withdrew from her. He'd been distant lately, aloof and melancholy. There were times when it even seemed as if he was avoiding her. As the tears began to trickle down her cheeks she drew in a breath and said:

_You and me, We used to be together  
Everyday together always _

_I really feel, That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe, This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, Well I don't want to know _

He searched his mind for any lie any excuse to tell her as his own eyes filled with tear. She put up a hand not even wanting to hear it.

_Don't speak, I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak, I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Merlin spent the next two weeks torn between his destiny and his heart knowing Albion would never exist if he didn't let her go. How could their relationship be so dangerous, so detrimental when they loved each other so much? He spotted her at the end of the corridor and quickly altered his route to Arthur's chambers. But he knew that she had seen him. He felt like a bastard but what more could he do? Her shoulders began to heave with heavy tears as she picked up her skirts and ran. What had she done to be treated this way?

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Merlin had never had to break things off with a girl. She was his first love, his everything. But he couldn't avoid her forever, hurt her forever, remain in this stalemate forever. He lowered to one knee and slipped the note beneath her door explaining that it was all for the greater good. She opened his letter tears pouring down her face as she read the words she'd been dreading for a month now. She sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Why? What had she ever done?

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!

Morgana charged down the corridor like a raging bull with Merlin's letter clutched in her fist. She slapped him so hard it sounded off throughout the palace. Causing idling servants to snap to attention.

"For the greater good!" She bellowed. "Was that the best you could come up with?"

Gwen raced down the hall begging her lady not to make a scene.

Merlin moved to speak to the furious woman but Morgana raised a hand to silence him. Gwen pulled her down the hall, leaving him alone to wallow in his pain.

_I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Later that evening Prince Arthur of Camelot stepped out for a breath of fresh air. He froze as he spotted a lone figure on the steps. It was Gwen her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was sobbing into her hands.

Arthur jogged down to her, "Guinevere?"

She snapped into servant mode at once, "I'm sorry. What can I do for you milord?"

"What's wrong?" His eyes were wide with concern.

Gwen smiled through her tears at the very thought that the Prince of Camelot would be worried about her. She tried to tell him it was nothing but he insisted.

"Well Milord," She spoke at last, "The fellow I was courting broke things off with me, said it was for the greater good."

"Then he's a moron," Arthur said rather blatantly and Gwen laughed for the first time in weeks. "Shall I throw him a beating?" Arthur offered.

"No need Sire," Gwen assured him. "You should have seen the smack the Lady Morgana gave him on my behalf. She's very protective of me."

Now it was Arthur's time to laugh, "You told Morgana. Were you trying to get the chap killed?!"

"His letter fell from my apron and she picked it up. I didn't have a choice," Gwen giggled amused that the prince of Camelot actually had a personality. _Prince Arthur isn't the arrogant bully I thought he was…_

He extended an arm to her and offered to walk her home. Her nervous arm trembled as it hooked with his strong muscular bicep and yet this felt perfect, like a brush with destiny.

Merlin looked on from the Castle balcony. He wiped his streaming tears and smiled despite his heartache knowing that he had done the right thing. Guinevere was never meant to be his. Guinevere was meant to be queen…

xXx

Merlin lay back upon the cold hard floor of his prison cell. The sky was becoming lighter and he would be dead soon, DEAD after everything he sacrificed for Arthur and Camelot. Morgana use to be protective of Gwen but now she only sought to destroy her. The sands of time had changed so much. Gwen's closest friend was now her greatest enemy. After Morgana failed to rip Arthur and Gwen asunder by means of the shade she forged a new course of vengeance. She disguised herself as an old woman, a servant, and said she found the letter in the queen's drawer. It wasn't dated. Arthur had no way of knowing that his wife was not a cheater, and that his best friend was not a traitorous scoundrel. Merlin snapped to attention at the clang of the gates. It was time…

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kink~**


	2. The Witch's Triumph

The Witch's Triumph

Gwen aimlessly paced the floors of her country manor with a soggy handkerchief clutched within her fist. As the planks groaned softly beneath her bare feet she glanced around the beautiful villa with her heart wrenching. _How could I have lost my husband and best friend in the same day?_

What was once a romantic little love nest for her and Arthur now served as her prison until he could figure out what to do with her. There were two armed guards for her protection, but they also served to keep her from leaving, to stop her from rescuing Merlin from a trumped up charge, from rescuing Arthur from himself. A tear trickled down her cheek as the sky grew a soft orange with the rising sun and she realized it was time. _If Arthur would only grant me an audience. If he would only hear me out…_

Gwen's head pounded like a war drum as she curled up in the bed they use to share. It still smelled of his pleasant scent and she closed her eyes for just a moment to breathe him in. Her throat was raw from her cries. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her nose was as red as a cherry and sore from repeated wiping. Still she could not cease her keening. The sun was rising and Arthur was about to execute Merlin. The room began to spin. She grew dizzy. Relentless nausea swept over her at the thought of it. She bolted across the room. Fell to her knees heaving into a chamber pot.

xXx

The skies were an ominous gray. The rain was pouring and thunder was bellowing in the distance. Even with an unrelenting storm underway every citizen of Camelot poured from their homes to get a piece of the traitor. None of the knights Merlin once called friends yearned to participate in his execution, but neither did they yearn to save him. They could not understand how Merlin could have betrayed his king in such an unspeakable way. It would have served as a comfort to Merlin if even one of them was there to send him off to whatever came next, if there was anything after death. Gaius would have shown up if his heart could bear it, but he just could not watch Merlin die.

A rain drenched Merlin was led to the gallows by a guard he barely knew, while a string of other guards held back the angry mob. Merlin cried out as someone got a hand full of his hair. He would have sworn the man was ripping his scalp off. The soldiers quickly dislodged the person and shoved Merlin forward. When the furious citizens were restrained from tearing him apart with their bare hands they resorted to screaming obscenities that would appall the devil himself and pelting Merlin with rotten fruit. Merlin began to cry, his tears hidden by the cold rain streaming down his face. He was a little afraid of what being hanged would feel like, but mostly he wept out of sadness._ Not even Arthur is here and I don't know if that's because he loves me too much to watch me die or hates me too much to say goodbye… _

xXx

Arthur rode through the forest without a single guard to keep him protected. For now the king needed to be left exactly how he felt: completely and utterly alone. Heavy rain pelted both him and his horse. He knew he would catch his death of pneumonia and didn't care. He felt dead already. How could his whole world have gone to hell in a matter of days? Nothing made sense to the King.

Arthur's silvery blue eyes became misty as he reflected upon the days before all hell broke loose. Arthur sat at his desk twisting in his chair as Gwen's delicate tongue glided up the smooth skin of his desire. She lapped the small wet spot from the rounded tip of his stone hard cock causing his body to shudder. His hand moved from her slender feminine shoulder to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her soft raven curls as her glorious mouth poured pleasure over him, her free hand moving up to massage the taunt satchel at his base. He drew in a sharp breath with the contact. His toes curled inside of his shoes and he gripped the arm of his chair with the hand he wasn't using to guide her bobbing head. He fought to think of anything but cumming as the soft smacking of her mouth made his very heart pound against his rib cage. He pulled her aside and rose with his steely erection jutting out in front of him. She gazed up at him from her kneeling position. Never having done this before she didn't know what to make of his abrupt actions. Had she hurt him? If he enjoyed it why did he stop her?

Arthur cleared his desk with one big sweep. Royal decrees went crashing to the floor without a care from him. "Come to me Guinevere."

She took his hand and rose like she did on the morning he crowned her queen. He slid up her dress, his eager hands searching for panties to remove. Arthur's body felt hot all over as his palms grazed over bare supple ass, "You're not wearing panties today."

She giggled, "Why bother with a husband like you. The maids keep finding them torn to shreds. It's embarrassing Arthur."

Their collective gasp ended abruptly in a passionate kiss and before she could regain her breath she felt the hard wood of his desk beneath her back. Her skirt hiked high upon her hips as he leaned over her pouring kisses down her neck he slid the dress down from her shoulders, his mouth and tongue and teeth grazing the chocolate tips of her now exposed breasts. Her body quivering in delight as she felt his cock sliding into her inch by inch, filling her body completely and beyond. Her legs instinctively coiled themselves around his eagerly working back, the curls at the base of his desire massaging her sensitive bud.

"Arthur," She pleaded. "Arthur I don't want to. I shouldn't. What kind of woman…"

"Do it Guinevere. I want you to." Arthur pumped into her faster and harder the tip of his cock hitting her in just the right spot. He stood up straight without stifling his rhythm needing to see the look on her face when it happened, when passions flames engulfed her. He gingerly tweaked her nipple between his fingers as his manhood drummed at her core.

She could not stop herself as her slippery walls began to flex and relax around him, her mouth gaping with words she hadn't the breath to speak as heavenly pleasure washed over her from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Arthur was thrusting so passionately she was sliding on the table. She pulled him down by his shirt burying her tongue in his mouth. He held her close kissing and touching and fucking her until his body convulsed and he moaned into her mouth, his nectar leaving his body in rhythmic spurts. He collapsed upon her spent, the two of them panting heavily, their remaining clothes damp with sweat and other fluids. He slowly slid himself out placing a series of gentle kisses upon her quivering lips as he did this. They righted their clothes and she sat on his lap in the chair a little sore and a lot satisfied. They held one another allowing the entire world to melt away as she curled up on his strong thighs.

"I love you Guinevere," He swore from the depths of his soul. "Not just as a queen or even a wife. I love the heart of you."

"I love the heart of you as well Arthur," She promised with equal vehemence. "I married the man, not the crown. Always remember that."

His lips met hers in a sweet and unhurried kiss like a slow simmer mounting into a raging flame. It was at moments like this when they weren't king and queen or even man and wife. They were lovers, nothing more than two hearts intertwined. These were the moments the king loved the most, when he and his bride were just Arthur and Gwen.

Arthur awakened from his memories with tears trickling down his cheeks. The sun had risen and his traitorous manservant was likely already at the gallows. Arthur wiped the tears he just now realized he'd shed. He spurred his horse forward trying to push thoughts of his bride from his mind because he would soon have to take on the heartbreaking duty of replacing her. _I love Guinevere but I cannot have a queen who might be putting any man's bastards upon my throne. If I can't trust her to remain loyal to me how can I trust her to remain loyal to Camelot? And as for Merlin there are no words…_

xXx

Merlin's wrists had remained shackled from the moment he'd been arrested. This bound the magic that no one knew he possessed, rendering him unable to defend himself. As he stood with the noose tightened around his neck awaiting certain death he didn't bother with a final plea of innocence. He knew that would be in vain. Instead he gave a different plea, one he knew would go unheard and yet he could not perish without saying it.

With a tear of mourning and a final breath he whispered three words from the depths of his soul, "Forgive me Arthur."

A masked henchman, without a shirt to cover his doughy form, yanked back the heavy wooden lever. The boards gave way beneath Merlin's feet. The noose would break his fall and incidentally his neck. It was the single longest fraction of a second of Merlin's life. The fall seemed to take forever as his pounding heart galloped like the hooves of a horse, as if trying to fulfill a lifetime of beats in a single moment. Upon the nauseating snap of Merlin's ankle he realized the fall took an eternity because the rope was much too long to kill him. Merlin had struck the ground. As pain tore up through his leg he looked around the dark room beneath the gallows. He was completely boxed in from the disgruntled crowd. He could no longer see them but he could hear them beginning to clear out.

His eyes fell upon a letter written in Arthur's hand. It was pinned to a support beam by a small dagger. Merlin limped over abundantly grateful that Arthur had changed his mind but still needing to know his reasons for doing this. Merlin snatched the paper down leaving a large rip up the center. It read:

_I switched the ropes last night because from what I read in your letter I could tell you were at least trying very hard to end things. But that does not excuse the fact that things should have never been in the first place. I do not believe your claims of having courted my wife prior to our relationship. Guinevere was a virgin. I broke her on our wedding night; therefor the intimate moments you made reference to had to have happened after we were wed. You are henceforth banished from the Kingdom of Camelot. I didn't bother to kill you because you're dead to me already._

xXx

Gwen cried tears of relief as her brother informed her that Arthur had spared Merlin.

"And did Arthur send news for me?" She questioned anxiously.

Elyan passed her the scroll. With a pop of the waxy red seal her eyes began to devour the page. She felt light headed and sick. She threw her arms around her brother sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gwen!" Elyan shouted. "Gwen! If he's ordered your death I'll smuggle you out of here."

"It's worse," Gwen spoke in a shaky voice. "He's annulling our marriage on the grounds of adultery."

Elyan pulled away from her.

"Please don't leave me brother!" Gwen implored him but he hurried out the door.

Elyan leapt on his horse racing through the forest. As he pulled the necklace bearing a large crystal from his neck his body transformed into Morgana's. _Whew… _The witch wiped the sweat from her brow. _The magic is all used up from this stone. For a second I thought I was going to change back in front of Gwen. _Morgana flung the useless amulet to the ground and spurred her horse forward, galloping at full speed. _I must tell King Alined the wonderful news. There is trouble in paradise and a broken Kingdom is just ripe for the picking…_

**Will Gwen and Arthur part ways forever? Will Morgana succeed in conquering the broken Kingdom of Camelot? Stay tuned for the next episode and thanx so much reading. **

**Kink**


	3. The Divorce

The Divorce

Arthur use to make breakfast for Gwen in the kitchen of their love nest. He yearned to prove to her that he was not the same arrogant lazy prat who ordered dinners from the palace chefs and lied about it. This kitchen once bore witness to his humility and profound love for his wife, and now it was bearing witness to their annulment. A full cycle of the moon had passed before Arthur granted Gwen an audience and even then it was merely to lay out the terms of their divorce.

Gwen sat idly picking at her fingertips and chewing her bottom lip as Arthur rolled out a large map over the table they once shared sweet conversations and delectable meals on, the table he once made love to her on.

He circled a small area with his finger, "I shall grant you these ten acres of land, a monthly allowance, and a staff of five servants. You shall be hence forth known as Lady Guinevere."

Tears blurred her vision at the knowledge of how good a man Arthur was. Any other king wouldn't have allowed her to keep her life, let alone a monthly allowance. He was being very generous in allotting her a title of nobility and lands she was not born with but all she yearned for was his heart. Arthur droned on a bit longer about her being able to remarry if she saw fit, as well as being granted permission to visit her brother at court a few times a year. But what man would want to marry a woman who's been branded an adulterer and why would she want to face all the surreptitious glances and nasty whispers at court. Elyan would just have to visit her.

Arthur dipped a feather into the inkwell, drained the excess drops and scratched his name at the bottom of the decree. He slid the scroll over the map covered table and extended the pen to Gwen. Her fingertips brushed his hand ever lightly sending tingles up his arm.

He drew in a quickened breath at the wonderful sensation. _How does she do this to me with just her fingertips?_

She numbly signed her name and spoke for the first time, "Who is she?"

"Pardon?"

"The woman Arthur. The one who will be queen. I'm not asking as a jealous wife…" As Gwen gazed down at their signatures she corrected herself with a lengthy sigh. "Ex wife. I'm asking merely as a humble and concerned subject of these lands."

"Lady Vivian"

Gwen gasped at the thought of such a spoiled and turbulent woman on Camelot's throne, "Milord I know you can do better than me but please do not do worse! Have you considered any others?"

"Of course Guinevere," Arthur's heart wrenched as he loved her more than ever in this moment. _We're getting divorced and Guinevere's first thought is of the people and not herself._ _But I cannot share my kingdom and my bed with a woman I cannot trust. _Arthur clarified. "I'd feel like a bloody idiot for crawling back to Princess Mithian after divorcing the very woman I left her for. Why would she have me? And you already know Princess Elena has since been married. The others aren't even close to marrying age. I would have to arrange a betrothal and wait ten or even fifteen years to marry some woman who's little more than a teenage girl. Viv's my only option."

"Viv… Soooo you're to the point of pet names now."

"Yeah," Arthur admitted honestly. "She's not bad once you get to know her. I don't love her Guinevere but I think she's okay."

Arthur rose from the table, rolled up the divorce decree, and tucked it into a tube shaped case with a shoulder strap.

"Arthur," Gwen called and then winced at the revelation that he was no longer her Arthur. "King Arthur… Will you kiss me goodbye?"

She rose as he closed the distance between them, blood surging through her veins as his warm sword calloused hand cupped her cheek. Their eyes drifted shut as his mouth lowered to meet hers in a final embrace, and soon his supple warm lips were upon hers, a firm but loving press that made gooseflesh rise on her skin. His hot moist tongue walked the crease of her mouth and as her lips parted he slipped in with a muffled "mmmm". Her fingers curled in the white material of his tunic pulling him deeper into her as their tongues intertwined. His palms slid down her back to cup her ass, breaking the kiss for long enough to take in a few gasping breaths before diving in again. She could feel him hard as stone against her belly, his desire shifting just subtly whenever her supple wet lips or tongue or fingertips hit a certain spot on his body.

Arthur broke the kiss but still held her tight as he heaved, "Oh god I want you so badly."

"Then have me Arthur," She spoke breathlessly. "We may not be married but as it stands we're both single."

They plunged into another passionate kiss stumbling backward toward the bed, fumbling and snatching at each other's coverings. They fell back on the mattress drawing gasps and moans from one another with every tantalizing bite, every steamy kiss, every fondle, grope and caress.

"I can't," Arthur gasped against her throat. "You are the only woman I have ever been with and that was always enough for me. Why couldn't I have been enough for you?" His vision blurred with tears.

Gwen's tears began to cascade as she spoke between chocked sobs, "I swear… I… never… cheated. Merlin and I ended things long before there was a you and me. In the letter he mentioned that he would miss every intimate moment but he wasn't talking about sex. Merlin and I came close a couple of times but we have never mad love. You are the only man I have ever given myself to."

Arthur planted his hands firmly in the mattress at each side of her and pushed himself up, wishing he could believe her but he'd already caught her kissing a knight the evening before their wedding and now he couldn't even trust her around his servants.

"Take care Guinevere," He kissed her chastely on the cheek, and then he was gone…

xXx

Elyan forcefully kicked, kicked, kicked. His bare foot burst through the wooden trunk he had been locked in. Splinters scraped his naked chest and arms creating streams of blood on his dark skin as he wormed his way out of the jagged whole. He emerged wide eyed and frantic. He whipped around Morgana's dilapidated hovel in just his underpants. _Why did she kidnap me?! How long have I been here?! Why on earth did she take my clothes?! _

Elyan cleansed his superficial cuts breathing in sharply between his teeth as the antiseptic bit into his scratches. He was amazed that Morgana had not killed him. He searched the dimly lit shack for something to put on but of course found nothing but black dresses and he would sooner walk back to Camelot naked than wear a lady's gown. Elyan drew a lucky straw at last and spotted a man's clothing hanging on the line to dry. The witch had a lover but whom, and when would this man return? Elyan glanced down to see a note on the table written from Morgana to whoever left his clothes at her house:

_I've gone to make King Alined an offer he can't refuse. Enjoy your bath I'll return in a couple of days._

_Love Morgs._

Elyan cautiously looked around before stealing the man's clothes and boots. Morgana's lover had not traveled far to the lake to bathe and would be back very soon. Elyan had to make haste. Elyan shushed and calmed the reluctant horse that was tied up to a nearby tree. He threw his foot into the stirrup and flung himself onto the saddle. He galloped at lightning speed for Camelot. _There is no telling what Alined and Morgana are plotting. I have to warn the king…_

**I'm sorry the updates have been sporadic. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Kink**


End file.
